


Stars

by Shoutitfromthehills



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoutitfromthehills/pseuds/Shoutitfromthehills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much to his dismay, Sirius is kept waiting in the Astronomy Tower while Remus finishes his prefect duties. This is all made worth his while when Moony finally arrives. 6th year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Stars
> 
> Pairing/Characters: Remus/Sirus
> 
> Warning: PG-13
> 
> Word Count:~1170
> 
> Summary: Moony and Padfoot’s midnight “adventures” lead them to the Astronomy Tower.
> 
> A/N: Based and inspired by this (Love you, Jen)

            Moony’s prefect duties made things a right pain in the ass if they were going to continue their nightly jaunts. James was too busy waiting for Evans to get out of the Slug Club meeting that night. And Sirius preferred his own company to Peter’s, he got enough of tales of James’ escapades from Prong’s himself. He searched his robes for a fag, or anything he could chew on while he waited for Remus. This whole bloody thing was Remus’ idea, why is he the one that has to sit up here in the cold? The Astronomy Tower on a February night isn’t exactly balmy.

            A soft knock on the door of the tower pulled Sirius out of his resentment with a chuckle. Moony was the only one he knew that would knock on the door of the tower, especially one that was to be empty at this time of night.

            “Bloody well time! My bits were close to falling off, and then where would we be?” Sirius called out at the shadow with as much cheek as he could conjure.

            “For someone who possesses more talent in Charms than even Evans, I would think you are perfectly capable of casting a simple Heating Charm. Forgive me if I can not indulge in your self-pity.

            Remus sounded tired. But then again, Remus always sounded tired. Only four days to go to the moon, so Sirius tried not to let the bags under Moony’s eyes worry him too much. Remus took the initiative that Sirius did not and cast the Heating Charm before sprawling out next to him. Sirius took in how sick his friend looked. Based on how pale he was, this change was shaping up to be a bugger of one.

Remus’ face was pressed into Sirius’ shoulder, his arm thrown over Sirius’ chest. Sirius let Remus rest for a few minutes, contenting himself to play with Moony’s hair, always so perfectly fine and soft. The Heating Charm was unnecessary, as Remus ran a few degrees higher than the normal human, and soon Sirius was sweating under Remus’ weight.

“While I’m perfectly content to let you sleep until some innocent first year finds us, knowing you, I’m sure there was a more intellectual reason for you forcing me out of a very comfortable bed to meet you on the roof.” Sirius tried to unravel his body from Moony’s, but the arm around his stomach tightened as he struggled. “Or maybe for a rather different reason than intellectual?” Sirius smiled and relaxed.

Remus pushed himself up until he hovered right in front of Sirius’ face. This close to the moon Sirius could see flickers of the wolf cross Remus’ face. The week before the change was always bittersweet; on one hand, Remus was always pale and short-tempered, one the other, his libido skyrocketed.

Remus was on him, pushing his shoulders down while he kissed every part of Sirius’ face that he could reach. Sirius was more than happy to let Moony have his way, not to mention that denying him would not be a good idea this close to his “time of the month.”

Remus’ hands dropped to fiddle with Sirius’ pants. Sirius couldn’t keep the smile off his face at the look of intense concentration on Moony’s face. It was the same face as when he would try to reteach James the History of Magic that he had slept through.

Sirius sat up quickly, catching Moony off guard and sending him offbalance until he was propped up in front of Sirius on his elbows.

“You look tired. You should rest.” Remus looked wary and a little put out until Sirius pushed him all the way back, silencing Remus’ protests with a kiss. When they broke apart, Remus still looked upset, but Sirius simply moved on to Remus’ neck.

“But-”

“Are you actually going to complain about this, Moony?” Sirius murmured into the crook of Remus’ neck. He smiled as Remus gasped and grabbed at him when he trailed his fingers up Remus’ thigh, resting on the bulge before squeezing slightly, his fingers then moving up to Remus’ zipper.

Remus was grinding against him already. The whines coming out of the back of his throat were almost enough to send Sirius over the edge already. Yes, there were certainly advantages to a nearby full moon.

Remus roughly pushed his hand away and undid his own fly.

“You’re cute when you’re grumpy.” Sirius breathed over his ear, making Remus jump.

“Shut up. Take off your pants.”

            There was something to be said about sex in Hogwarts. The magic of the castle somehow lent itself to the act, in a way. Any sexual activity in the castle was, of course, forbidden, and any transgressors would be severely punished. There was a certain thrill to repeatedly pass under the radar, a feat that was largely helped along by James’ cloak.

            But the Astronomy tower- this was new. And as Remus rested, his hand slowly stroking Sirius’ chest, the night sky opened up to them. Remus had always had a fascination with the night sky, even though he flinched at any sight of the moon. It was nearly full tonight, and Remus was curled around his side, his face buried into his shoulder.

            The stars twinkled above them. Sirius reached out an arm, tracing the lines of Ursa Minor and Major, then over to Orion, weaving his way through the shimmering sky, pausing on Cassiopeia before winding his way over Cygnus and Pegasus.

            “Where are you?” Sirius looked down to see Remus watching him closely, following where he traced the night sky.

            “Right there.” Right above them, the brightest star twinkled. “My parents named me Sirius because they thought that I would pull the family back from collapse. Too bad I’ve been a disappointment since I could walk.”

            He reached out to a different section of the sky. “There’s Reg. I think we were just running out of stars by this point.” His face soured. “Bella’s over there, by Orion. Andy’s over on the horizon far away, see her?”

            He fell silent after this, seemingly deep in thought.

            Remus pushed himself up to lean over and tug at Sirius’ chin.

            “Hey.” Remus leaned in and kissed him. “You are not your parents. You’ve broken their legacy. And you know what? I’m sure you’ll be the brightest Black there is. I mean, it’s not like you have a lot of competition.”

            “Poofter.” Sirius wrestled Remus back down and pinned him beneath him.

            “Be nice. Just remember, I can beat your ass up and down these grounds one night a month, and that just so happens to be this week. So you’ll take my compliments when I give them out. Ass.”

            “At least I have one. I’m not a flat-back like you. And I can take you every day.”

            Remus squirmed out of Sirius’ grasp and flipped him over, trapping him against the floor.

            “Care to prove that?”

            Sirius smile devilishly. “I’d be happy to oblige.”

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING.
> 
> (This was my first time writing slash or any semblance of anything sexual at all. I apologize for any awkwardness. I'll get better with practice writing.)


End file.
